Drabble Dabbles : Allons-y
by MiHnn
Summary: A series of unrelated Tenth Doctor-centric drabbles with characters including Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness and more.
1. Where You Belong

**A/N - This is going to be a series of unrelated drabbles (various genres, ratings and lengths) that are Tenth Doctor-centric (yes, that includes the Duplicate Doctor). My OTP is Rose/Doctor, so the drabbles will be mostly that pairing (especially because I'm about to embark on a challenge in September where I write a Rose/Ten story per day - Good luck to me!). However, there will be a little Donna Noble, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness and a few other characters thrown in here and there. Still, the Tenth Doctor will be the main element in all these drabbles. And the main pairing will be Rose/Ten or Rose/Tentoo. Basically, all of this is canon compliant.**

* * *

**Prompt:** Where you belong

**Title:** Gentle Hands

**Characters:** Rose Tyler/Tenth Doctor

**Rating:** G

**Word Count: **100

**Warnings/Notes:** Written for tvdramaland

.

She hissed and he hissed right along with her.

"Ooh. Sorry," the Doctor said with a wince. "Smart a lot?"

"A lot?" Rose asked with a smile. "A bit. Yeah." She bit her bottom lip as the Doctor ran the sonic over her injured hand, the burning sensation soothing her in its wake.

"Do Time Lords get injured?"

"Get injured?" he asked distractedly, his concentration on her hand.

"You know, bruises, cuts…"

"Oh? Yeah, yeah, of course we do. We just heal faster than most."

"It must be awful having to heal me, then."

"No, Rose Tyler. It's a privilege."

.


	2. A Common Misconception

**Prompt:** Sashay

**Title:** A Common Misconception

**Characters:** Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness

**Rating:** G

**Word Count: **200

**Warnings/Notes:** Written for writerverse

.

"Oh, this is just _brilliant!_"

The Doctor's grin widened as he continued to study the metal door with the sonic screwdriver.

"Anyone would think that these symbols were rubbish, but if you look closer, they're code. Code!" At the sudden silence of his usually vocal companion, he looked over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Look at the sashay of that arse!" Donna said appreciatively as she watched Jack's bum while he worked under the table, pulling wires and fixing things on the Doctor's instructions, mind you. "You've got nothing on him."

"What?" the Doctor asked, offended, symbols and codes completely forgotten. He thought he had a very impressive derrière.

Donna looked at him pointedly. "You look at that arse and you think… Ugh!" she said with feeling. "Yours…" She shrugged apologetically. "Eh." Although, she didn't look _that_ apologetic, to be honest. Quite smug about it, actually.

The Doctor harrumphed with displeasure as he made a mental note to drop Jack off the first chance he got. She clearly didn't know a good thing when she saw it, and Jack was _clearly_ corrupting her vision.

It was for her own good, really.

.


	3. Yearning

**Prompt:** Family

**Title:** Yearning

**Characters:** Rose Tyler/Tenth Doctor

**Rating:** G

**Word Count: **100

**Warnings/Notes:** Written for dw100

.

The turkey is too dry, the sauce too sweet, and he winces whenever Jackie pours him another glass of wine, because she insists he drink it all in one gulp so that she can make sure he doesn't waste a drop.

Mickey laughs, mocking him for his fear of Rose's mum, only to cower whenever the subject of his laughter glares at him.

And then there's Rose, slipping her fingers under the table to entwine amongst his reassuringly. She shrugs, grins and thanks him silently for his patience.

He smiles back, wishing it didn't feel like a family.

Like his family…

.


	4. Companion

**Prompt:** Vision

**Title:** Companion

**Characters:** River Song, Tenth Doctor

**Rating:** G

**Word Count: **248

**Warnings/Notes:** Written for writerverse

.

They were under attack, fearing for their lives, and his glance kept shifting to the archaeologist.

"Something on your mind?" As she asked the question, she kept her head buried in a book, her tone too teasingly casual for him. He didn't like it one bit.

"Who are you?" he finally asked her. "How do you know me?"

She looked up at him and grinned, her eyes sad despite the sparkle. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes," he said quickly. "I would very much like to know."

Her grin widened as if she was sharing a secret joke with him. "Spoilers."

The Doctor decided that he didn't like that word. Not one bit.

"What are you?" he asked, deciding to be relentless in this questioning, at least until the shadows appeared and devoured them all. "Are you a seer?"

This only proved to amuse her. "Oh, yes," she said mockingly. "I see visions every night."

"Stop it," he said sternly.

"Stop what?"

"Joking. Stop joking. This is serious."

"Oh, I know." Her grin fell fast, a fleeting bout of pain crossing her face before she wore a cool mask to hide her slip. "Believe me," she said softly, "I know."

He eyed her carefully as she eyed him, his glance full of curiosity, hers full of something deeper, something more.

Her lips parted to tell him something, but then someone called, "Doctor," and it was all forgotten as they focused on surviving. He really wished they weren't interrupted.

.


	5. Surprise

**Prompt:** Unexpected

**Title:** Surprise

**Characters:** Rose Tyler/Tenth Doctor

**Rating:** G

**Word Count: **100

**Warnings/Notes:** Written for dw100

.

Rose pulled away from him in surprise. She had felt it against her neck. She was sure of it. "Did you just… _lick_ me?"

The Doctor's eyes widened, his mouth parting silently over unfinished words as she eyed him incredulously. "Oh. Am I… not supposed to… do that, then?"

Rose stared at him incredulously, almost speechless. "…Why?"

"Oh." He let her go and sank his hands into his pockets, his shoulders shrugging with embarrassment. "You sort of… smelled…"

"Smelled?"

"More of a scent…"

"Oh?"

"Just thought…"

"No harm?"

"Weird?"

"A bit."

"Never again?"

"..."

"Rose?"

She blushed. "A warning next time, yeah?"

.

* * *

**Christmas Gift Giveaway 2013**

**.**

It's that time of year again!

I'll be gifting fics to anyone who requests one for the 24 days leading up to Christmas day. Send me a PM with **fandom**, **pairing** (if there is one), **prompt** (quote, pic, song, situation etc), a date (if you have a preference) and I will write a drabble between 100 - 700 words for you.

The link to the main post can be found on my profile page. You can either comment onto that post or send me a PM through this site.

Allons-y!


	6. Quite Right, Too

**Prompt:** Delicate

**Title:** Quite Right, Too

**Characters:** Donna Noble, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Rose Tyler, Sarah Jane Smith, Tenth Doctor

**Rating:** G

**Word Count: **500

**Warnings/Notes:** Written for who_contest

.

His first visit is to Martha. Bright and strong Martha Jones who is married to a brilliant and equally strong Mickey Smith, a human he had ignored for too long because he couldn't compare to Rose—his Rose.

He just wanted a glimpse; he gave them one, too. Married and happy, but soldiers because of him. Hard not to hate himself for that.

His second visit is to save the son of his Sarah Jane, his friend from long ago. She was his one bright spark. His hope. His human. His only wish—no. The time for that had come and gone. He is a new man now; a new face soon to be a newer man with a newer face.

Jack is his third visit. There is an understanding there, in a simple glance. One last, 'Stop it,' that can't be said because he is the one who introduces them. The Face of Boe, they will call him. He wished he knew that earlier. He wished he knew much more.

Then to the granddaughter of the love of his life—his human life. John Smith is still in him, somewhere, the memories of her light touches and brief kisses still seared into his skin like a long-forgotten memory. He has ruined so many lives that it is a mercy to know that he hadn't ruined hers. She lived her life, lived it well. But, it wasn't with him, and for a Time Lord with infinite years, that still hurts him somewhat.

Seeing Donna is more painful than he thought. Happy, oblivious Donna Noble who will never call him, 'Spaceman' or 'Dumbo' again. His brilliant Donna, more important that she knows. His mate who didn't want to mate…

He laughs despite how it hurts.

His last visit is to Rose—his Rose Tyler. There are so many things that he would have liked to have told her, things on the tip of his tongue. He only promises her a great year, when all he wants is to grab her hand one last time and whisper, 'Run' in her ear. He wants her breathless beside him, keeping up with his long limbs as she cries out, 'Doctor', with a brilliant laugh.

He wants—

He wants—

He can't. Not now, not ever. It's unfair, but he still _wants_. He wants _her_; he wants _this_ life! Staggering to the TARDIS, he begs the universe to change its mind. _Please._

"I don't want to go…"

It's the last thing that he thinks, feels, whispers. He's alone, as it was always meant to be, just him and his TARDIS with no one to go back to.

Then there's a bright light, warm and soothing, but painful all the same. His hearts hurt as they twists and change; his life, the one that hurt more than all others flashing through his mind, the regret, the pain, all the 'what ifs' and 'why not's?' and then there is nothing.

With one final burst of energy… he's gone.

.

**A/N2 - **There are still some spots left for the **Christmas Gift Giveaway**. Keep sending in those Doctor Who prompts!


	7. Pros and Cons

**Prompt:** Destruction

**Title:** Pros and Cons

**Characters:** Rose Tyler/Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor (Tentoo)

**Rating:** G

**Word Count: **100

**Warnings/Notes:** Written for dw100

.

"What's happened?"

The last thing Rose expected to see was her apartment in shambles. It looked like there had been an explosion with furniture toppled over and scorch marks on the walls.

"Rose?" the Doctor cried, panicked, as he popped out from the kitchen. "I can explain!" He ran a hand through his hair in such a way that Rose knew he really couldn't.

She eyed him expectantly, and he faltered. There was her Doctor, in loose tie, rolled up sleeves with glasses perched on his nose, rambling worriedly.

"Well—"

No one could blame her for snogging him senseless.

.

**A/N2 - **One more spot left for the **Christmas Gift Giveaway!**


End file.
